


Strange crossings.

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Human AU!, I don't know when Alec's birthday actually is, M/M, blind dates, this is sorta stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: The universe works in strange ways, maybe that's why Magnus cancelled dinner with Raphael, maybe that's why Simon's blind date doesn't go as planned.What ever it was, this was definitely the universe crossing their paths. (The story is better than the summary, I swear)





	

“Jace is a great guy, you’ll have an amazing time” Clary’s voice sounded in Simon’s head as he made his way from the cab to the restaurant. 

Simon huffed and pulled his jacket closer, the chilly November air cold against his exposed skin. Blind dates weren’t his thing but he trusted Clary to make the right decision. 

The restaurant, The Jade Wolf was owned and operated by Clary’s stepfather and one of New York City’s best chef Luke Garroway. It was like a second home to Simon, no wonder Clary had set the date up here, if this went well he’d really have to thank Clary for all her work. 

“Hi, Jocelyn” Simon smiled and kissed the older women’s seat. “is my date here?”

“Oh, I’m not sure, just took over from Aleric” she sighed sadly. 

“Thanks, I’ll go check” Simon hugged her once more and walked through the entrance way.

 

Raphael wasn’t at all surpriced when he recived a phone call from Magnus at the last minute, cancelling on him. His boyfriend apparently had returned home from a business trip unexpectedly. 

Raphael had waited months to get this reservation so he wasn’t going to let it go to waste because his best friend sucks. 

He sat alone at the table waiting to be served his drink when, perhaps the most beautiful man he’s ever seen walked in.

 

Simon looked around the restaurant, looking for any sight of his date. He felt anxious when he wasn’t spotting an empty able or someone sitting alone.

“Whoa” Simon gasped when he saw the boy that was sitting alone at the side of the restaurant, he was really going to need to thank Clary for this. 

Raphael watched as the young man walked over to his table. 

“Hey Jace” Raphael raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to tell this boy off but was cut off “thank you for coming, I wasn’t sure you would, I’m not really big on this blind dating thing” the boy rambled and took off this jacket and placed it on the empty chair in front of him. 

Raphael stared at him, unable to find the correct words to explain this misunderstanding, a small part of him not actually wanting him to do it. 

“Good evening” the servers voice broke the ackward silence that had settled “oh Simon, I didn’t know you’d be here tonight” she greeted the boy- Simon. 

“Yeah Maia, I’m on a date” he smiled and the server looked at Raphael.

“sorry” she apologized “what can I start you with?”

“Red wine” Raphael ordered before he could stop himself.

“I’ll take the same, thanks Maia” Simon said and smiled at brightly at Raphael. Raphael was positive that this boy’s smile could challenge the sun. 

“Do you come here often?” Raphael asked, wanting to make some sort of conversation between them before this thing blew up in his face. 

“Yeah, you could say that” Simon shrugged “Clary didn’t tell you it’s here stepdad’s?”

“No, she didn’t mention” Raphael answered. He added ‘Clary’ to the list of things to avoid talking about. “So Simon, tell me about you”

Raphael nodded and laughed and filled in as little information as possible throughout their conversation, he didn’t know what Simon knew of this Jace person and he was really beginning to like this kid, he didn’t want to mess it up. A voice in his head, sounding too much like Magnus, telling him that he already has.

 

Simon enjoying Jace’s company, he was sweet, funny and very smart. And damnit Clary really didn’t have good time with her calls.

“I’m so sorry I have to take this, it’s Clary” Simon sighed and picked up his phone “I’ll be back” he excused himself and walked to the men’s bathroom. 

“Simon, I’m so sorry” Clary’s voice rang through the phone.

Simon stared at his reflection in the mirror clearly confused “what are you talking about?”

“About Jace, I’m so sorry, he made up with his boyfriend or something” she sighed.

“Wait, that’s not possible, I’m here with Jace I think” 

“blonde, tall, amazing eyes?”

“Nope, but yes amazing eyes, oh fuck, I’ll call you back” Simon said before hanging up and returning to the main dining area.

 

“So you just left?” Magnus asked swirling his cocktail. 

“Yes, I panicked okay” Raphael huffed and collapsed on Magnus’ couch. 

“Doesn’t sound like you Santiago” Magnus said with an amused grin “how cute was he?”

Raphael scwroled and thought of Simon from the night before, his soft smile and adorable giggles “he was amazing” he responded “and now I won’t ever see him again”

“Tell me again what happened” Clary said and handed Simon a cup of coffee. 

Simon took a sip and dived into the story of date with not-Jace. “and when I came back he was gone, Maia said he paid and then left” Simon sighed “I dunno Clary, I kinda liked him”

“Si, he lied to you” Clary mumbled through a mouth full of eggs.

“About who he was, everything could have been real, doesn’t matter, won’t see him again anyways” 

 

“Really Magnus, I don’t want to do this” Raphael complained as he walked beside Magnus.

“You do want to see Samuel again right?” 

“Yes” Raphael whined “but these people will think I’m crazy”

“well, you lied to a stranger about being someone you’re not, basically had an entire date, ran out when he probably found out and can’t stop talking about him, I’d say you passed crazy three days ago”

Raphael glared at Magnus but waked into the restaurant. He looked around hopefully until he found their serve the night they were here. 

 

Maia let out a howl of laughter when Raphael finished his story “That make for good tv” she said. 

“Agreed” Magnus said from beside Raphael “now will you help us?”  
“Can’t, as much as I would love to, its against our policies” 

 

“Simon it’s been two weeks, still can’t be hung up over that guy” Clary said from her position at her dressing table “it’s Alec’s birthday party, you have to come”

“I’m not hung up” Simon groaned “and Alec doesn’t like me, or you”

“Well Isabelle is our friend and she invited us” Clary smiled, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. 

“sure, she’s just your friend” Simon remarked and got a brush tossed at him “fine I’ll go change, but I’ll be miserable about the whole thing”

 

The music was too loud and there was too many people there for Raphael’s liking, he’s honestly go play chess with Ragnor than be at Magnus’ boyfriends birthday party but he’s promise and Ragnor was in England so, here he was.

“Happy Birthday Alec” he greeted, Alec shook his hand and took the small gift bag from his hand.

“Thanks for coming, that adds you to the list of people I know here” Raphael raised an eyebrow “we’re up to six, two I really can’t stand” he slurred, Raphael noted slightly drunk.

Raphael followed Alec to the small V.I.P. area in the club, several people giving Alec a quick birthday greeting as they passed. 

Raphael’s eye’s widened and his mouth hung slightly opened when he saw who was sitting among the people in the booth. 

 

Clary and Izzy where whispering back and forth next to Simon as he sipped on his beer.   
“Oh no” Simon groaned when he saw not-Jace standing with Alec, he tried his best to pretend that he didn’t see him.

“Raphael, you’re late” Alec’s boyfriend called handing the boy a drink. Simon watched as Raphael whispered in Magnus’ ear, the others eyes going wide and he nodded at whatever. 

“C’mom I’ll introduce you to everyone “this is Jace, Meliorn, Isabelle, Clary and Samuel”

“Simon” Both Raphael and Simon corrected. 

Magnus smirked as Clary looked between Raphael and Simon.

She opened her mouth to say something but Simon lightly jabbed her in the stomach and told her to shut up. 

 

Simon and Raphael tried at best to avoid each other throughout the night, occasionally stealing glacses at each other. 

“Let’s dance” Magnus said dragging a half a wake Alec up to his feet. 

“We’ll join” Jace said, untangling himself from Meliorn. 

Clary and Isabelle weren’t far behind. 

“Raphael are you going to ask Shelly to dance with you or are you going to sit here and sulk for the rest of the night?” Magnus was enjoying their pained expression more than he should.

“No sulking, it’s my birthday” Alec said, Raphael was beginning to like drunk Alec more than he like sober Alec. 

“Well, can’t argue with the birth boy” Simon said and downed his beer and followed after the others.

Raphael hesitantly following behind as well.  
What started as the group dancing together slowly broke up, everyone off in their pairs. 

“Why did you leave?” Simon yelled over the music. 

“Can we talk somewhere else?” Raphael yelled back, a club wasn’t idea for the conversation they were about have.

It was past midnight and early winter air was bitter, Raphael stuffed his hand into the pockets of his coat as they walked down the street.

“Why did you leave?” Simon asked again. 

“How could have stayed? I wasn’t who you thought I was” Raphael shook his head.

“you weren’t Jace but what you said, t-that was you wasn’t it”

“Yes Simon” Raphael huffed “but that was stupid, I’m sorry, I just took advantage of whatever that was”

“I thought about you, a lot actually, what ifs, maybes, I didn’t think I’d see you again” Simon was somehow smiled and Raphael couldn’t help but stare at how beautiful he was.

“I thought about you too” he admitted. 

“Then go on a date with me, as Raphael”

“I’d love to”


End file.
